Primeras Impresiones: Siempre Ciertas
by Shirei-Kan
Summary: Asami es profesora de la universidad más prestigiosa de ciudad república, muchos la consideran la profesora más exigente de la universidad, pero ella solo quiere demostrar que esta preparada para la responsabilidad que le asignaron.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola, esta historia es un poco especial y se preguntaran porque especial y la respuesta es simple: esta historia esta escrita en colaboración con Fonteius (u/3584128/) esto quiere decir que cada una subirá un capitulo, ninguna de las dos sabrá lo que va a escribir la otra así que por eso es una historia especial. por cierto este es el segundo capitulo de la historia así que les recomiendo visiten el perfil de fonteius para que puedan entender como va esta historia.**

**DISCLAIMER: Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de la leyenda de Korra me pertenece. **

* * *

Adoro correr en las mañanas, siempre me ha ayudado a poner en orden todas las ideas que pueden llegar a pasar por mi cabeza, hoy en especial necesito despejar mi mente, el saber que en pocas horas comenzara nuevamente mi rutina en la universidad me estresa de una manera que es difícil de expresar, no tengo problemas con mi trabajo, lo que realmente me molesta es el hecho de ser la profesora más joven del lugar.

Miro mi reloj, es hora de correr más rápido, si quiero llegar a tiempo a la universidad será mejor tomar el camino del parque; mientras atravieso el parque puedo sentir que alguien me observa fijamente pero es demasiado tarde para distraerme por algo como eso. En cuestión de minutos estoy en mi apartamento tengo el tiempo justo para tomar una ducha rápida y arreglarme para comenzar nuevamente la rutina.

Salgo a toda prisa de mi apartamento, el estar lista tomo más tiempo del calculado no he podido desayunar, supongo que tomare un café cargado antes de comenzar las clases.

* * *

Odio el tráfico de esta ciudad, llegar a tiempo es cada día un poco más difícil pero lo logre y tengo el tiempo suficiente para ir por mi café y leer con calma los papeles que se supone ya debería haber revisado.

Tomo asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería de la universidad, debo revisar estos papeles antes de comenzar con mi clase al parecer alguien se inscribió en el último momento, solo espero que este año no se retiren tantos alumnos como en años pasados, es increíble que siendo universitarios no resistan un poco de presión.

Mientras tomaba mi café tranquilamente, dos alumnas se sentaron en la mesa que esta justamente detrás de la mía al parecer tienen una conversación muy divertida la cual no me interesa oír así que decido irme y prepararme para comenzar mi clase pero justo cuando estaba por levantarme de mi silla oigo que una de las chicas me menciona por lo cual preferí esperar un poco

Me arte de escuchar tanta idiotez surgir de una misma persona, así que decidí retirarme de la cafetería, además ya es hora de comenzar y no está bien visto que la profesora llegue tarde a la primera clase.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta del aula cuando veo que alguien interpone el pie impidiendo que cierre la puerta, no se imaginan la sorpresa que me lleve al fijarme que era la misma chica de la cafetería.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo la mire de la manera más fría que me es posible

-Cierre la puerta y siéntese

Sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la chica me dirijo al atril y preparo lo necesario para comenzar la clase, una vez todo esta listo dirijo la vista a los alumnos

-Buenos días soy su profesora Asami Sato y les voy a dar la clase de ingeniería, espero de parte de ustedes que se comporten como las personas adultas que son y que no tengamos inconvenientes en un futuro, ahora por favor dirijan su atención a la presentación en pantalla y podremos comenzar con la clase.

* * *

Habían transcurrido cerca de 30 minutos de la clase cuando empecé a escuchar un murmullo incesante proveniente de uno de los alumnos, porque será que no me sorprende para nada descubrir quién es la responsable

_-Señorita sería tan amable de repetir lo que les estaba explicando hace un momento-_ su cara es todo un poema en este momento y me hace preguntarme si acaso a puesto algo de atención en lo que va de la clase

_\- Discúlpeme.. yo no…_ pero antes de que pueda decir algo más decido terminar con esto antes de perder la poca paciencia que me queda

-_ya que su respuesta me deja más que claro que mi clase no le interesa le pido que se retire- _

Pero antes de que la chica abra la puerta para irse se me ocurre algo que seguramente la hará enfadar un poco más de lo que notablemente ya está _– Señorita una cosa más antes de que se retire, la espero en mi oficina al finalizar las clases-_ Después de que aquella chica se retirara continúe con la explicación como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Ha finalizado el día y me encuentro en mi oficina arreglando algunos papeles que voy a necesitar para mis próximas clases cuando de repente alguien toca la puerta –_adelante- _ digo sin prestar atención a quien ingresa hasta el momento en que la oigo hablar

-_Profesora Asami aquí estoy como lo pidió - _ Carajo lo había olvidado por completo

-_Señorita me alegra saber que al menos presto atención a lo último que le dije, por favor sién… _ pero antes que pudiera terminar de hablar me interrumpió

\- _Korra, mi nombre es Korra no señorita-_

_\- dejemos algo claro señorita primero no me interrumpa mientras hablo, segundo quiero que preste atención a lo que le voy a decir porque no se lo pienso repetir, si mi asignatura no le interesa usted es libre de escoger otra optativa pero las dos sabemos que eso no es posible hasta el próximo año, así que le recomiendo que se concentre en mis clases y que deje de lado su aptitud de chica ruda porque conmigo no le va a funcionar y tercero para que sepa no soy alérgica a los gatos-_ Antes de que pudiera decir algo preferí dar por terminada la conversación-_ ahora, le pido se retire ya que tengo otros asuntos que atender._

Lo siguiente que oí fue el portazo que dio la alumna al salir de mi oficina pero estoy demasiado ocupada para que algo como eso me afecte en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Al entrar en mi apartamento es cuando realmente me doy cuenta de lo cansada que estoy y es que si lo pienso detenidamente fue un día bastante ocupado, entre las clases, las reuniones a las que tuve que asistir y la cantidad exagerada de papeleo que tenía que revisar no recuerda haber tenido tiempo para un café.

Después de la cena y un café cargado estoy lista para un merecido sueño reparador, pero por algún motivo recordé a la chica de la clase, Korra creo que me dijo que se llama y es que en realidad es una chica atractiva lástima que tenga una personalidad tan insufrible.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, ahora son las 5 de la mañana y me preparo para salir a correr solo espero que hoy sea un buen día.

* * *

**N/A2: A quien haya leído esto gracias, espero les haya gustado y por favor siéntanse libres de dejar su review: comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas.**

**Saludos. **


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: lamento la tardanza.**

**recuerden que esta historia la escribo en colaboración con Fonteius (****u/3584128/fonteius) así que deben leer los capítulos que ella publique para que la historia tenga sentido.**

** sin mas que decir espero les guste. **

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente con Korra y es increíble lo descarada que puede llegar a ser, se presenta todos los días en mi clase con su sonrisa encantadora y su mirada retadora y durante toda la hora me observa como si pudiera ver lo que hay más allá de la fallada que he creado.

Apago el proyector mientras termino de explicar la temática para el próximo examen y como este puede influir en un futuro para la nota final, estoy lista para salir del aula cuando noto a la señorita Korra obstaculizando la puerta mientras coquetea con una de las alumnas

-_cof cof ¿le importaría apartarse? Obstruye toda la puerta y tengo otra clase._

Y como siempre me dirigió su usual mirada retadora para luego apartarse y mediante un gesto ridículo abrir la puerta

-_Toda suya señora Sato _

Estoy segura que la mire de la peor manera posible, pero ella simplemente se limitó a sonreír lo cual hizo que me enojara así que Salí dando un portazo que seguramente se oyó en todo el edificio.

Es increíble lo fácil que me puedo enojar cuando se trata de Korra, juro que ella es la única que puede hacer que mi humor cambie tan rápidamente y eso es algo que me desagrada, no puedo permitir que una alumna tenga esa clase de efecto en mí, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en lo encantadora que es su sonrisa, en su espectacular figura y lo suaves que se ven sus labios .He llegado a la conclusión de que estoy perdiendo la cabeza no puedo estar teniendo estos pensamientos sobre una alumna, menos si se trata de alguien como Korra.

* * *

Mientras me dirijo a mi apartamento pienso en todo lo que sucedió hoy y en lo horrible que puede llegar a ser mi trabajo siendo la más joven de los profesores de la universidad, es que no sé porque a mis compañeros de trabajo les cuesta tanto tomarme enserio, la edad que tengo no influye de ninguna manera en mis decisiones respecto a los alumnos o en la cantidad de responsabilidades que puedo asumir, pero parece que ha ellos ese aspecto no les queda claro y siguen subestimándome. En días como hoy me alegro de vivir sola y no tener que dar explicaciones a nadie porque en este momento lo único que quiero es dormir y olvidarme de todo lo que me rodea por al menos unas horas.

* * *

_Ring, ring, ring _suena la alarma del reloj y es hora de comenzar el día, aunque no tengo demasiados aminos sé que todo mejorara después de que haya corrido un buen rato así que me levanto y salgo de mi apartamento.

He corrido casi por cuarenta minutos y mi ánimo ha mejorado notoriamente, es momento de volver a mi apartamento y alistarme para un día más de clases, cortó camino por el parque y corro más rápido, hay algo extraño en el parque no sé cómo explicarlo es como si algo faltara, de repente lo noto la chica con el perro no está.

* * *

El sentimiento de vacío que experimente en el parque me ha estado persiguiendo y no entiendo porque un detalle tan pequeño como ese puede afectarme, necesito un café para comenzar con mis clases.

Mientras explico las imágenes en el proyector alguien golpea interrumpiendo la clase, abro la puerta y me encuentro con Korra

-_Señorita no cree usted que es algo tarde para llegar a la clase _

_-Profesora Asami lo que pasa es que…_

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la interrumpí –_ ahórrese la explicación señorita, siga siéntese y prosigamos con la clase._

Terminaron las clases, pero todavía debo revisar algunos papeles y preparar el examen antes de poder irme. Cuando ya tengo todo listo para el examen me tomo un pequeño descanso y en lo primero que pienso es en Korra y en como desapareció el sentimiento de vacío cuando la vi en la puerta del aula, realmente debo estar muy cansada si mi cerebro está empezando a mezclarlo todo, es momento de irme a mi apartamento.

* * *

Llevo cerca de dos horas intentando dormir pero mi cerebro se reúsa a descansar y me atormenta constantemente con pensamientos sobre Korra y el hecho de que me encantaría ver su sonrisa todas las mañanas.

Finalmente he llegado a una conclusión me gusta Korra y este sentimiento puede llegar a ser realmente peligroso para mí.

* * *

**N/A2: A quien haya leído gracias. Lo se es un capitulo bastante corto. siéntanse libres de dejar un review: comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas. **

**recuerden: el próximo capitulo lo publicara Fonteius.**

**Saludos. **


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: Hola, se que a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que publique y sinceramente les pido una disculpa, realmente espero que les guste este capitulo aunque es relativamente corto.**

**Recuerden que el próximo capitulo lo publicara fonteius.**

**DISCLAIMER: Les recuerdo que ninguno de los personajes de La Leyenda de Korra me pertenece.**

* * *

Mientras veía como se alejaba de mí después de esa pequeña conversación me fije en una hoja que al parecer había caído de su bolsillo

-_Oye Korra se te ha caído una hoja- _al parecer no me ha escuchado así que decido revisar de que se trata tal vez sea algo importante, la desdoblo cuidadosamente y cuando la abro me doy cuenta que solamente es una invitación a una fiesta, la guardo de manera descuidada en mi bolsillo y comienzo a correr nuevamente hacia mi apartamento.

En lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en darme un baño relajante que estoy necesitando urgentemente, me dirijo al baño y pongo a llenar la bañera.

Estoy disfrutando realmente de la temperatura del agua cuando de repente una pregunta invade mis pensamientos ¿Por qué de todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra tenia que ser precisamente Korra la que me viera discutiendo con ese idiota? Aunque debo admitir que me alegra que me haya defendido y eso es bastante preocupante, no término de entender que me pasa con Korra, en algunas ocasiones quisiera estrangularla y en otras quisiera saltarle encima y hacer con ella lo que nunca se me ocurriría hacer con ninguna otra alumna; definitivamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

Salgo de la bañera y me dirijo a la cocina, necesito algo de café antes de que mi cerebro sufra un corto circuito por seguir con la línea de pensamientos que lleva hasta el momento. Pongo la cafetera y de repente recuerdo aquel flyer que se le callo a Korra, voy hasta el montón de ropa que deje tirada en el suelo y lo saco del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Examino detenidamente el flyer mientras me pregunto si será buena idea asistir a la dichosa fiesta, lo más probable es que la mitad de los alumnos de la universidad estén presentes y dudo que quieran encontrarse con uno de sus profesores, aunque por otro lado hace mucho tiempo que no salgo un sábado y la fiesta podría ser divertida; de repente el sonido de la cafetera me saca de la maraña de pensamientos en la que estaba envuelta.

Sirvo una gran taza de café y después del primer sorbo puedo sentir como mi cerebro se despeja de los pensamientos sobre la fiesta y me recuerda que tengo una enorme cantidad de trabajo esperándome en el estudio.

* * *

Es increíble que ya sean las 08:00 pm, llevo cerca de diez horas trabajando y hasta ahora he podido acabar con el trabajo que tenía acumulado, entre la preparación de clases, los exámenes que debía corregir y el papeleo no me había fijado en la hora, además ahora que he terminado puedo sentir como mi estomago se digiere a si mismo y es totalmente comprensible no he comido nada sólido desde anoche y lo único que tome hoy fue un café antes de comenzar a trabajar, organizo un poco el estudio y me dirijo a la cocina realmente necesito comer.

Finalmente y aunque mi intención era preparar algo decente para comer tengo frente a mi un sándwich y un café. Como lentamente y mis pensamientos vuelven dirigirse hacia Korra y la fiesta y en todo lo que sucedió en la mañana; por la manera en que golpeo a ese idiota se nota que realmente es buena boxeadora, de repente me llega el recuerdo de la "brillante" idea que tuve (nótese el sarcasmo) ¿cómo se me ocurrió proponerle que entrenáramos juntas? Termino de comer mientras le sigo dando vueltas al asunto de la fiesta, ha pasado más de media hora desde que me senté y el café ya esta frió, finalmente me levante decidiendo que lo mejor es intentar dormir y olvidarme de todo al menos una cuantas horas.

* * *

Me rindo, llevo más de una maldita hora dando vueltas buscando una posición cómoda para dormir y lo único que he logrado es que mi cama este realmente desordenada, ya harta de esta situación me levanto y decido arreglarme para ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Mientras cierro la puerta de mi apartamento me fijo en que me he arreglado bastante, una parte de mi sabe que lo he hecho por que quiero verme realmente bien en caso de que me encuentre con Korra y la otra parte se niega a aceptarlo y me recuerda que si me he arreglado tanto es porque siempre me ha gustado destacar en las fiestas.

Decido dejar a un lado todos mis pensamientos y concentrarme en disfrutar de la noche así que me dirijo a la dirección que se indica en el flyer.

Llego más o menos en media hora y puedo escuchar la música desde la fila, después de pagar los 30 pavos al gigantón de la entrada finalmente entro a la fiesta.

* * *

**N/A2: A quien haya leído gracias, espero les haya gustado y por favor siéntanse libres de dejar su review: comentaros, sugerencias, quejas o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas.**

**Saludos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: Hola, yo se que probablemente esperaban este capitulo hace un tiempo pero tuve que solucionar algunas cosas en mi desordenada vida.**

**Ahora que eso ya esta aclarado hablemos del capitulo: como sabrán la historia la comparto con Fonteius, así que aunque es él cuarto capitulo que publico en realidad es él octavo de la historia, si no lo recordaban o no tenían ni idea por favor vayan a su perfil y lean él capitulo anterior o no sabrán de lo que hablo al principio.**

**Ahora dos cosas que deben saber:**

**1\. Asami es solo dos años mayor que korra.**

**2\. Es la primera vez que escribo algo por el estilo así que por favor téngalo en cuenta.**

**Sin más que agregar espero que disfruten la Lectura y perdonen los posibles errores en la ortografía.**

**DISCLAIMER: Recuerden que ninguno de los personajes aquí nombrados es de mí propiedad yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis delirios.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Tres vodkas y unas cuantas canciones bailadas después y no veía ni una señal de que korra estuviera en la fiesta, la voz en mi cabeza seguía repitiendo que no en aquí por ella, cansada de escucharla decidí callar a mi cerebro con más vodka, así que camine a la mesa de las bebidas pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar vi a korra y para mi sorpresa (nótese el sarcasmo) a July pegada a ella; me acerque un poco más sin que me notaran y pude oír claramente como July comentaba lo increíblemente amargada que yo era para mi edad y que esta probablemente era la razón por la cual mi materia era tan complicada, no se si le importaba o no pero korra solo la miro por dos segundos, luego tomo todo el contenido de su vaso y camino hacia la multitud sin decir nada, July la siguió de inmediata como toda una perrita faldera.

No se que me tenia más furiosa si haber escuchado lo que decía de mí la perra de July o que fuera ella la que estaba cerca de korra –"_por la expresión que usaste para referirte a July yo creo que es un 50/50 "- _contesto mí parte más racional _–"¡A LA MIERDA CON ELLAS! Vamos Asami ya que estas aquí gózate la fiesta"-_esa voz no se dejaba oír desde hace un tiempo pero la conocía perfectamente, era mi lado salvaje resonando fuerte y claro por todo mi sistema; tomé una respiración profunda, sacudí mi cabello levemente y camine los pasos que me faltaban a la mesa sirviéndome un trago doble, la Asami salvaje estaba de vuelta aunque fuera solo por una horas.

* * *

Bailaba en la mitad de la pista, con el décimo vodka en mi sistema y una rubia hermosa bailando conmigo, la acerque más a mí poniendo las manos en su culo pero ella inmediatamente las retiro subiéndolas a su cintura y acercándose a mi oído para que la escuchara.

_-"Quieta tigre"- _realmente no supe como reaccionar así que le dije lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza

–"_lindos ojos"-_

_-"lo dice la chica con esmeraldas en la mirada"-_dijo un tono que no supe identificar

_-"la tuya tiene un color muy singular"- _ respondí coquetamente

_-"borgoña"-_ escuche que me respondía mientras mis manos volvían a su culo _–"¡oye! Enserio quita las manos de ahí si no quieres perderlas"- _tomó mis manos y se alejo un poco de mi antes de que pudiera reaccionar, luego la escuche diciendo_ -"créeme no estoy mintiendo perderás las manos si cierta persona llega a ver donde las pusiste"- _ sonrió y mirándome siguió hablando _–"vamos hacía allí"-_ me señalo a un grupo de unas 10 personas _–"son mis amigos, estoy segura que tenemos algo que te va a relajar"-_ caminamos hacía ellos y en cuanto llegamos una pelirroja abrazo a la chica junto a mí como si no la hubiera visto en décadas.

_-" ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"-_pregunto la chica

_-"estaba bailando con…"- _de pronto volteo su mirada hacía mí, la pelirroja parecía no haberme notado hasta ahora_-"lo siento se me olvido preguntar tu nombre"-_

_-"soy Asami, un gusto"-_

_-"igualmente, yo soy Fate y ella es Nanoha"- _dijo señalando a la pelirroja

_-"hola"-_ dijo estrechando mi mano

_-"¿Nanoha aun queda browne especial?"-_ pregunto Fate

_-"claro ya traigo"- _respondió con una sonrisa y se alejo en dirección desconocida

_-"¿browne especial?"- _ pregunte mirando a Fate

_-"si browne especial, no me digas que no sabes a lo que me refiero"- _ dijo guiñando

_-"se a lo que te refieres"-_

_-"genial, te aseguro que Nanoha hace los mejores brownes del mundo"- _dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pelirroja se acercaba

_-"hola de nuevo, toma debes probarlo"- _dijo mientras me ofrecía un browne

_-"gracias"-_ dije aceptándolo y dando una mordida_ –"¡wow! Esta delicioso"- _

_-"gracias"_ hablo mirándome_-"en más o menos 15 minutos estarás en sintonía con la madre tierra"-_ dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Fate _–"espero que no te moleste pero esta linda rubia me debe un baile y pienso cobrarlo ahora mismo"-_

_-"vamos chica"-_ dije mirando a Fate _–"tienes una deuda que pagar, fue un placer bailar contigo"-_

_-"lo mismo digo"- _ y sin más Fate y Nanoha se adentraron en la pista mientras yo giraba en dirección a la mesa por otro trago.

* * *

De repente vi a korra, se dirigía al baño y no se si fueron los tragos (15 hasta el momento) o el browne, o mi impulso de estupidez pero decidí seguirla, toque la puerta del baño y luego la abrí, me acerque a korra poniendo mis manos en su espalda

_-"korra, ¿estas bien?"-"korra ¿me escuchas?"-_ de pronto soltó un

_-"joder como pega el bollo de maría"-_

_-"¿estas colocada?"- _no se ni porque pregunte, era obvio que si, yo lo estaba y probablemente el 80% de la fiesta también, la escuche reír

_-"estoy en lo puto más alto"- _solo pude ver su cara con los ojos cerrados mientras respondía y solté un gruñido de excitación y aunque para otros sonara como algo cercano al enfado para mi era la señal, la imagen de korra recostada en la pared me estaba prendiendo así que me acerque a ella y puse una mano en su hombro dispuesta a hacer la propuesta más estúpida de la vida

_-"korra no…" _no alcance a decir nada más cuando la escuche

_-"July, no es no… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pares?"- _ me estaba confundiendo con July seguramente esta más drogada de lo que creí, puse una mano en su frente, respire e intente hablar una vez más para sacarla de su confusión

_-"korra yo no…" _pero nuevamente me interrumpió

_-"ya lo sé, que si que no lo puedes evitar y todo eso, pero no me gustas"- _escucharla decir eso fue lo mejor de la noche, no le gusta July, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no reaccione hasta que sentí como me tomaba la mano y me pegaba a ella

_-"¿korra que…" _ no pude terminar de preguntar cuando sentí su boca sobre la mí y su lengua jugando con la mía, no lo pude evitar y me acerque más a ella, joder estaba tan caliente, rodee su cintura con mis piernas y me subió al lavado mientras atacaba mi cuello con su boca y sus manos subían mi vestido

_-"korra…para"- _ me escuche decir, necesitaba aire

_-"¿no te gusta?"- _ pregunto con un tono de superioridad en la voz, la aparte un poco y la mire a la cara, se veía tan sexy que lo único que quería era arrancarle toda la ropa

_-"korra…"-_ intente hablar una vez más pero volvió a besarme y dejo todo pensamiento racional fuera de mí sistema, le devolví el beso con más ganas que antes y fui bajando a su cuello mientras mis manos se desasían de su camisa de la manera más calmadamente posible para ver su torso desnudo, mis manos empezaron a recorrer desde sus hombros hasta la cintura de sus pantalones mientras sentía sus manos en mis piernas, decidí jugar un poco más y empecé a atacar su clavícula con mis dientes subiendo lentamente por su cuello, volvió a besarme mientras sus manos subían un poco más y tomaban la cintura de mi ropa interior, estaba tan caliente que estaba a punto de decirle que se diera prisa cuando se escucharon golpes en la puerta y una voz de hombre que gritaba

_-"KORAAAAA… que…nos…vamos"- _sin más la vi alejarse y sonreír

_-"vaya… parece que me tengo que ir"- _ joder estaba tan ida que tarde cerca de 30 segundos en responder

_-_ _"pero…pero…no me puedes dejar así"-_ dije mientras ella se abotonaba la camisa, no puedo creer que enserio se vaya a ir en este momento, que acaso nunca le enseñaron que no debe andar por ahí calentado gente

_-"creo que no es buena idea porque mañana estaré echa mierda y espero…no se que espero"-_ escuche que decía, yo tampoco sabia que esperar estaba caliente como el infierno y ahora la frustración estaba tomando el control así que la mire fijamente mientras respiraba y me acercaba a ella

_-"korra…tienes mal abotonada la camisa" _–dije, mientras intentaba arreglar su camisa tomó mi mano

_-"tienes… unas… manos… muy bonitas…quiero besarte ¿esto es un deja vu?"- _solo pude reír mientras pensaba que la noche iba a ser muy divertida después de todo, ella estaba tan cerca que solo faltaba dar un paso para volver a besarla y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió y un chico apareció

_-"korra quiero irme a casa…vamos"- _y se llevo a korra fuera del baño antes de que pudiera reaccionar

_-"carajo, carajo, carajo"- _era lo único que podía pensar mientras me arreglaba el vestido y el labial que se había corrido _–"yo tan jodidamente caliente y ella se larga"- "será mejor que me vaya también, necesito una ducha fría"- _pensé mientras me dirigía a la puerta del baño; salí del bar y subí al taxi, en menos de quince minutos sentí como se detenía el auto

_-"señorita ya llegamos, la ventaja de la hora"- _mire el reloj en el tablero del coche las02:30 a.m.

_-"gracias"-_ dije mientras le pagaba _–"buenas noches"_

_-"buenas noches"- _baje del taxi y subí a mi apartamento, en verdad necesitaba esa ducha.

Después de una ducha estaba en mi cama intentando dormir, afortunadamente el vodka es un gran somnífero y en menos de lo que esperaba ya estaba en el mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

Lamentablemente todo lo bueno se termina y mi dormir fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre resonando insistentemente. De mala gana y con un dolor de cabeza descomunal me levante y camine a la puerta abriéndola sin mirar quien estaba del otro lado.

_-"Buenos Días, venimos a compartir la palabra del señor ¿nos regalaría cinco minutos de su tiempo? _Pregunto una señora mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza

_-"Buenos Días"-_ tiene que ser una jodida broma, esto me pasa por no mirar antes de abrir la puerta-_"lo siento pero en este hogar decidimos dejar de lado toda clase de creencia religiosa"- _respondí mirándola fijamente, solo me observo como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Satán entes de preguntar

_-"¿no cree usted que esta mal dejar a Dios fuera de su vida?"- _

_-"eso no fue lo que dije, que no crea en ninguna religión en particular no quiere decir que halla dejado a Dios fuera de mi vida"-"ahora si me disculpa la resaca me esta matando, que tenga buen día"-_ cerré la puerta antes de que respondiera y girando la cabeza mire el reloj 08:30 a.m. _"joder que podría compartir la palabra del señor un poco más tarde"-_pensé mientras caminaba a la cocina _–"tal vez tomar tanto vodka fue malo para ti Asami"- _un café cargado y dos aspirinas después estaba de vuelta en mi cama, la resaca no me permitiría hacer nada más en todo el día.

* * *

Puedo sentir como mis pulmones queman, tomo una respiración profunda mientras abro la puerta de mi apartamento, después de estar corriendo por más de dos horas intentando resolver la maraña de pensamientos que tenía en cuanto a lo que había pasado con korra llegue a varias conclusiones

Lo más probable es que ella ni siquiera lo recuerde o en su defecto que lo recuerde y crea que estaba con July.

No estoy segura de cómo reaccionara ella si recuerda que estaba conmigo.

No me arrepiento de nada pero no tengo ni idea de cómo actuar si ella llega a confrontarme, podría mentir y decirle que no me acuerdo de nada porque estaba muy borracha, o podría terminar lo que empezamos en ese baño y bajarme las ganas de una vez por todas. Todo dependerá de lo que pase cuando la vea.

Si no muevo el culo y dejo de divagar voy a llegar supremamente tarde.

Después de una ducha rápida salí del baño, me arregle a la velocidad de la luz y me dirigí a la universidad.

* * *

Llegue 15 minutos más tarde de lo habitual y mi mañana tuvo que empezar sin café (el resultado de esto nunca es bueno) entre al salón y sin perder tiempo empecé la clase de hoy.

_-"como pueden ver en la grafica 2 la formula a utili…"_ no pude seguir hablando pues una risotada se escucho desde la parte de atrás del salón, dirijo la mirada hacia esa zona y lo que veo hace que me den ganas de golpear a esa chica_-"¿puedo saber que le parece tan divertido señorita?"-_ pregunto mirando directamente a July.

_-"lo siento profesora"_\- dice mientras agacha la mirada-_"korra estaba contándome un chiste y no pude evitarlo"-_termino señalando a su izquierda.

Su respuesta solo aumento la ira en mi interior_-"así que en lugar de estar prestando atención a la explicación esta escuchando a la señorita korra"-_ respondo en tono bastante molesto.

_-"yo…"_ la interrumpo antes de que diga algo más

_-"como es obvio que no le interesa mi clase por favor retírese del salón"_ dirijo mi mirada a korra-_"usted también señorita korra ah y la espero en mi oficina después de clases"_\- rápidamente se retiran del salón y continuo con la explicación

_-"como les estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción si observan la grafica 2 la formula a utilizar en el procedimiento es…"._

* * *

Vale la pena resaltar que el resto del día no fue precisamente agradable; luego de terminar la clase en el grupo de korra salí tan rápido del salón que no vi al chico que se acercaba y me estrelle de frente contra el derramando todo su café en mis notas para la siguiente clase, la hora del almuerzo la tuve que pasar en la enfermería pues me torcí un tobillo en el estacionamiento y cuando finalmente terminaron las clases tuve una discusión con uno de los docentes ya que a su parecer no me visto apropiadamente para dictar una clase en esta universidad, como si me importara una mierda su opinión, así que ahora voy camino a mi oficina con un humor de perros y esperando que este día se termine de una maldita vez.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos de odio hacia el mundo que los golpes en la puerta me alteraron un poco, respirando lentamente conteste.

_-"pase"- _miro el reloj las 08:30 p.m. me pregunto quien será a esta hora, las clases terminaron hace dos horas

_-"con permiso"-_ escucho decir mientras la puerta se abre dejándome ver a korra _–"disculpe la tardanza pero estaba en entrenamiento"-_

_-"siga señorita korra, siéntese"- _le señalo la silla frente a mí

_-"gracias…" _ se sienta aunque parece un poco inquieta _"¿de que quería hablar?"_\- pregunta sin levantar la mirada de mi escritorio

_-"ya que parece no recordarlo le voy a explicar…" _no puedo terminar la frase cuando la oigo decir

_-"lo lamento, juro que estaba muy borracha y no sabia que era usted y no lo supe hasta esta mañana y yo…" _ levante la mano para cortarle el rollo porque no quería seguir escuchando su voz nerviosa y rápida. Parecía como si fuera a sufrir un infarto y tampoco estaba de humor para recordar que me dejo a medias así que decidí cambiar de tema.

_-"creo que no estamos hablando de lo mismo señorita, yo estaba hablando de su interrupción en mi clase de esta mañana"-_

_-"ahh"- _dijo soltando el aire que contenía involuntariamente _–"lo lamento solo estaba intentando quitarme de encima a July, no tenía la intención de interrumpir su clase"-_ esa respuesta no solo revivió mi ira sino que la multiplico por mil y explote

_-"sabe que señorita-_dije en un tono bastante grave que solo uso cuando estoy realmente cabreada-_si estuviera menos tiempo "quitándose de encima a July" y más poniendo atención a mi clase tal vez no sacaría notas tan mediocres como esta"-_ le pase el examen que tenía sobre la mesa

_-"¿cuatro?"*-_ pregunto en un tono que no supe si era ira o decepción

_-"si cuatro, debería aprovechar sus capacidades, se supone que usted es una estudiante becada pero no parece importarle mi clase"_

_-"claro que me importa su clase profesora Sato"-_

_-"entonces demuéstrelo, la próxima vez que interrumpa mi clase será la ultima vez que entre a una"-_ un silencio incomodo se hizo presente_-"¿entendió señorita?"- _

_-"si profesora Sato"-_

_-"retírese y espero que no halla más interrupciones en mis clases"-_

_-"hasta luego profesora"-_ se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarla se detuvo y no se movió por más de treinta segundos, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar que le pasaba se dio la vuelta cerro la puerta tras ella y mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa descarada caminó hasta mi escritorio, creí que se sentaría pero rodeo la mesa y girando la silla donde estaba sentada me beso, no supe como reaccionar, estaba congelada oí una voz en mi cabeza -_"aléjala, es una estudiante y estas en la universidad"-_ hablo mi razón-_"no la escuches idiota, ella te esta besando, devuélvele el beso y termina lo que comenzaron en la fiesta"-_ gritaron mis ganas y cuando estaba por hacerle caso a la razón una tercera voz se hizo presente_-"vamos Asami, demuéstrale porque no debes tentarte"-_ esa era la Asami salvaje hablando y lo decidí, empuje a korra por los hombros separándola apenas un poco y hable

_-"¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo?"-_

_-"demostrarle que me importa su clase"-_ y volvió a besarme, esta vez devolví el beso mientras en mi cerebro resonaba las distintas partes de mi_-"hazlo, solo hazlo demuéstrale quien eres" _hablaron mis ganas_-"esta loca si cree que va a pasar mi clase solo porque me acueste con ella"-_esa es mi razón, de repente sentí la mano de korra en mi pierna subiendo lentamente por debajo de mi falda _–"vamos Asami, cométela y luego la bajas de la nube"- _dijo mi lado salvaje y eso exactamente lo que hice, subí rápidamente una mano a su cuello y profundice el beso mientras con la otra sacaba su mano de mi falda, me levante de la silla y rompí el beso.

_-"vamos a ver que tanto le importa"-_ le dije mientras la acercaba a mi cuerpo poniendo las manos en su cadera y volviendo a besarla, deslice la punta de mi lengua por su labio inferior y ella separa sus labios dejando entrar a mi lengua, explore su boca lentamente jugando con su lengua mientras mis manos bajaban a su culo y lo apreté, korra puso sus manos en mi cintura y pego nuestros cuerpos eliminando todo espacio entre ellos, pare de besarla solo porque necesitaba aire, sus ojos conectaron con los míos por un segundo y pude notar en su mirada que estaba bastante prendida, antes de que me volviera a besar ataque su cuello con mis labios y moví mis manos para poder elevar sus piernas haciendo que las envolviera en mi cadera, korra practica boxeo pero yo soy más alta y tengo más fuerza de la que parece, rápidamente la senté encima del escritorio y volví a besarla acomodándome entre sus piernas, moviendo mis manos para quitarle la camisa ella parece reaccionar y sus manos se mueven hasta mis pechos apretándolos, me separo del beso y bajo lentamente por su cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos, muerdo justo en la base del cuello y lo oigo gemir, dios como me prende escucharla, vuelvo a morderla y sigo bajando mi boca por su pecho hasta que me encuentro con el borde de su sostén, mis manos recorren desde la cintura de sus pantalones hasta el broche del sostén el cual desabrocho sin siquiera mirarla, retiro la prenda en segundos y sigo con mis besos por sus pechos hasta que me encuentro con su duro pezón izquierdo, lo envuelvo con mis labios mientras que una de mis manos se encarga de su seno derecho y la otra baja hasta el botón de sus pantalones el cual desabrocho sin problemas, puedo sentir las manos de korra vagando por mi espalda bajando hasta mi culo el cual aprieta y cuando lo hace siento un corrientaso por todo el cuerpo, muerdo su pezón antes de separarme de su cuerpo apenas un poco_-"quiero que se quite los pantalones y la ropa interior los ponga sobre la silla y se vuelva a sentar en el escritorio"- _ le ordeno mientras desabrocho mi camisa, ella solo me mira antes de hacer lo que le pido-"_sabe, me encanta cuando es así de obediente"- _dejo mi camisa junto con mi sostén en la silla y me acerco a ella, vuelvo a besar su cuello mientras mis manos juegan con sus pechos apretándolos y jalando suavemente sus pezones, subo dejando besos húmedos por su cuello y barbilla hasta encontrar el lóbulo de su oreja el cual muerdo levemente, puedo escuchar como la respiración de korra se va volviendo cada vez más superficial y eso solo hace que me excite más, soplo un poco de aire caliente en su oído antes de hablar_-"abra las piernas korra"- _ le digo mientras mi mano izquierda baja lentamente desde su pecho hasta su rodilla, cuando hace lo que le pido empiezo a subir lentamente mi mano por la cara interna de su muslo dibujando formas en la piel, cuando llego a su entrepierna puedo sentir lo mojada que esta pero solo la rozo levemente antes de trazar el mismo camino por su otro muslo, puedo escuchar la rápida respiración de korra cuando mi mano vuelve a tocar su entrepierna, esta vez decido llevar mi mano hasta su clítoris y masajearlo un poco, puedo sentir como las caderas de korra se mueven hacia adelante buscando intensificar el movimiento, retiro mi mano y puedo escuchar claramente un gruñido_-"¿Qué pasa, no le gusta?"-_ pregunto en el mismo tono de superioridad que usó ella el día de la fiesta _–"vamos a jugar un juego muy divertido le parce"_\- le digo mientras mi mano vuelve a rozar su clítoris y escucho un gemido que escapa de su boca-_"se llama "cuanto puede aguantar korra sin venirse" y es realmente muy fácil de jugar"- _muevo mis dedos lentamente arriba y abajo por su vulva mientras hablo-"_si quiere terminar el juego solo tiene que decirme cuando ya no pueda más"- _ aumento el ritmo de mis dedos mientras vuelvo a besarla metiendo mi lengua en su boca y probando cada rincón de la misma, las manos de korra viajan a mi espalda y van moviéndose arriba y abajo sin un orden preciso, masajeo más rápidamente su clítoris y la oigo gemir cada vez más alto contra mi boca, puedo sentir como se va acercando al clímax cuando me detengo nuevamente_-"respire korra-_ le digo suavemente-_ eso es despacio,"-_ cuando la respiración de korra se normaliza un poco vuelvo a llevar mis dedos a su clítoris moviéndolos lentamente_-"vamos a subir una vez más"-_le digo mientras aumento lentamente el movimiento de mis dedos, bajo y formando círculos alrededor de su entrada pregunto_-"¿cree poder aguantar si le meto los dedos?"-_

korra asiente levemente mientras vuelve a besarme, correspondo a su beso mientras deslizo dos de mis dedos dentro de ella y los muevo lentamente, las manos de korra aprietan mis senos y aumento el ritmo de mis dedos, adentro afuera, adentro afuera, una, dos, tres veces hasta que korra rompe el beso para dejar escapar un gemido un poco más alto que los anteriores, luego ataca mi cuello con sus labios y muerde mis clavículas logrando con esto que me caliente mucho más, vuelvo aumentar el ritmo de mis dedos mientras la respiración de korra se hace cada vez más pesada, cuando siento las paredes de su vagina contraerse retiro mis dedos y puedo escuchar el gruñido de frustración que suelta korra –_"¿Qué pasa korra? si no quiere que me detenga solo tiene que decirlo._

Korra no responde a mi pregunta pero sus manos dejan mis senos para bajar hasta el broche de mi cinturón para luego desabrocharlo junto al botón de mi falda, me muevo un poco logrando que la falda caiga al piso, pero antes de que korra pueda bajar un poco más las manos vuelvo a meter mis dedos en ella rápidamente moviéndolos a un ritmo constante mucho más rápido y duro que la primera vez, las caderas de korra se mueven contra mi mano para aumentar la profundidad de mis estocadas y la escucha gemir, cuando siento que esta cerca del límite nuevamente intento retirar mi mano pero antes de lograrlo siento la mano de korra sujetando la mía dejo mis dedos dentro de ella paro sin moverlos _–"vamos korra quiero oírla, dígame lo que quiere que haga"-_ no responde así que intento retirar la mano una vez más pero entonces escucho hablar a korra.

-_"Sato, fólleme de una jodida vez"-_

_-¿Qué?-_ pregunto –_"creo que no la escuche bien ¿puede repetirlo?-_

_-"lo que escucho Sato, fólleme de una jodida vez ya no me aguanto más"-_ responde mientras mueve su cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre mis dedos, sin esperar más comienzo a mover los dedos rápidamente adentro afuera, adentro afuera, puedo escuchar la respiración de korra tomando un ritmo superficial y aumento la velocidad_-"joder Sato más rápido"-_ muevo mis dedos mas rápido mientras que con el pulgar estimulo su clítoris _–" sí, joder que rico, más rápido estoy a punto de correrme"- _escucho la voz excitada de korra, muerdo su cuello y empiezo a bajar dejando un camino de besos por sus pechos hasta su abdomen marcado donde muerdo levemente para luego seguir bajando con mis labios hasta su clítoris el cual muerdo ligeramente antes de aplastarlo con mi lengua, puedo escuchar los gemidos de korra cada vez más fuertes y sin dejar de mover mis dedos recorro con mi lengua toda su vulva, cuando siento las paredes de la vagina de korra cerrarse alrededor de mis dedos llevo mi boca hasta su clítoris y lo chupo con todas mis ganas haciendo a korra venirse de la manera más espectacular, retiro mis dedos lentamente pero sigo jugando con mi lengua en su vulva hasta que siento las manos de korra en mi cabeza alejándome de su cuerpo-"_joder Sato ya es suficiente"-_

_-"¿le gustó?_\- pregunto mientras me pongo de pie

_-"gustarme es poco, pero ahora es turno de que usted descubra de lo que soy capaz"- _y sin decir más se bajo del escritorio me tomo de la mano y me sentó en la silla abriendo mis piernas y metiendo dos de sus dedos en mí, no pude evitar soltar un gruñido de placer cuando empezó a moverse rápidamente entrando y saliendo de mi en estocadas duras y profundas que me tenían cerca del borde, detuvo sus movimientos un segundo mientras se arrodillaba frente a mi para luego volver a moverse mucho más rápido, fue acercándose lentamente hasta que pude sentir su respiración caliente y pesada contra mi vulva_-"créame Sato va a gozar lo que viene"-_ sin decir más pego su boca a mi cuerpo y empezó a lamer lentamente arriba y abajo de mi vulva mientras sus dedos seguían entrando a un ritmo rápido, cuando su lengua llegaba a mi clítoris lo aplastaba levemente antes de chuparlo fuerte y volver a bajar, yo estaba en el borde y se lo hice saber

_-"¡joder korra! vamos, solo un poco más duro y más rápido ya estoy a punto de correrme"- _pude sentir como aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas mientras chupaba mi clítoris una y otra vez, puse mis manos sobre su cabeza y sin ninguna vergüenza moví mis caderas contra ella una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces hasta que sentí el orgasmo por todo mi cuerpo y solté el gemido que tenia guardado desde hace un rato. Cuando me recupere del orgasmo moví la silla hacía atrás y me paré recogiendo mi ropa y volviendo a vestirme mientras korra me observaba_-"vístase korra_\- ordene mientras miraba el reloj-_debemos salir del edificio antes que el guardia termine su ronda"-_

Una vez estuvimos listas salimos de mi oficina y caminamos por los pasillos desiertos hasta el estacionamiento, era momento de despedirse y me faltaba decirle algo importante a korra, de pronto la escuche hablar_-"espero que después de esto la nota de mi examen sea considerablemente más alta"- _la mire fijamente solo por uso segundos antes de responder

-_"No se equivoque señorita korra que usted y yo hallamos echado un polvo en mi oficina no cambia en nada la nota de su examen, si tuviera que evaluar sus habilidades para el sexo tendría como nota un siete, pero como el examen evalúa su atención a mi clase la nota no cambia."_

_-"¿Cómo? _pregunto un poco alterada.

_-"lo que escucho señorita, si creyó que iba a pasar mis clases acostándose conmigo esta muy equivocada. Le recomiendo que preste más atención a las explicaciones si quiere aprobar la materia este semestre-_dije mientras nos acercábamos a mi auto_-"bueno este es mi carro ya me voy, que tenga una buena noche y espero verla en la clase del miércoles"-_ dije subiéndome al auto y cerrando la puerta sin esperar a su respuesta, prendí el auto pero antes de arrancarlo baje la ventanilla y hable_ –"por cierto espero que lo de esta noche se repita, adiós korra"- _dije acelerando y sin esperar una respuesta.

Después de conducir 20 minutos llegue a mi casa y me acosté mientras pensaba en mi día, al final no se si fue bueno a malo, pero lo que si se es que en definitiva me divertí un montón y llegando a esa conclusión me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

**N/A 2: A quien haya leído gracias, espero que les haya gustado y por favor sientanse libres de dejar Su review: comentarios, sugerencias, quejas o amenazas de muerte serán bien recibidas.**

**Recuerden que el próximo capitulo lo publicara Fonteius (u/3584128/)**

***aclaración: en donde yo estudio se usa una escala del 1 al 10 para calificar el desempeño del estudiante y se necesita como mínimo 6 para aprobar.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
